Ripples
by eidryn
Summary: Podras llegar a amar a alguien que es todo lo contrario a ti... Un pesimista encontrara una luz en su camino
1. Chapter 1

_RIPPLES_

_hay algo en la gente que sólo me frota el camino equivocado. Creo que empezó en la escuela primaria. Nuestro profesor hizo estallar un globo, escribió la autoestima en el lado, y la pegué a la pared_

_El nos explicó que estábamos todos como el globo. Si no tiene ningún amor propio, que sólo sería débil y pequeño y triste_

_Todos los demás parecían realmente inspirado, pero hagan una excepcion conmigo._

_Viendo que el globo en la pared desinfle un poco cada día hasta que se secó ... Sentí que la autoestima no hace mucho más que hacer que la gente erróneamente se sienta grande para un poco de tiempo_

_Pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. Todo el mundo siguió su camino a lo largo de sus cortas vidas pequeñas, hinchados de su autoestima, cada vez más pequeño y más pequeño cada día._

_Lo que más odio son esas personas idealistas que creen que pueden cambiar el mundo_

_Detrás de todas esas grandes ideas de una vida mejor, creo que están desesperados por ser recordados. Desesperado por mantener sus globos llenos fulminantes para que se sientan importantes_

_Pero las cosas nunca cambian. No importa lo duro que lucho, que apenas hace una diferencia, nunca cambia nada_

_La vida de una persona es sólo una gota en un balde_

_Mucha gente piensa que soy un pesimista real por la manera en que cambio todo a mas sombrio, pero en realidad no me molesta en absoluto._

_Es más fácil vivir la vida si no tiene que preocuparse por cambiar el mundo. De esta forma, sólo puede concentrarse en lo que yo quiero, al igual que mi fotografía_

_Las fotos que tomo va a durar mucho más tiempo de lo que jamás lo hará. No es como que importa._

_Todo lo que la fotografía es la naturaleza. Las cosas que siempren van a ser lo msmo hasta el final de los tiempos_

_No me gusta fotografiar a la gente. Odio a la gente que saltan a mi vista y maniobran alrededor y agitan los brazos, desesperados por ser capturado en la imagen por lo que seran recordados.._

_No hay manera de que alguna vez capturar tales cosas sin valor en la imagen. Cuando la gente muere, se han ido, y eso está bien conmigo._

* * *

**Hola soy nueva as que espero con ansias sus reviews asi sean malos o buenos porque la verdad yo no soy conformista ^.^ ah y me gustaria que fueran sinceras (os)**


	2. Llantos?

_Esta ciudad no es muy grande, pero hay tantos lugares escondidos fascinantes que busco todos los dias, para crear una imagen tranquila y sin gente_

_Hoy en día este lugar: un pequeño parque escondido entre una hilera de árboles un edificio de una vieja escuela detras de diversos laberintos de callejones _

_-No parece ser mucho aquí vale la pena fotografiar, pero por lo menos no hay ninguna persona tampoco-._

_Apunto mi cámara en un arbusto cercano para comprobar la iluminación. Es tarde, pero el sol sigue siendo lo suficientemente alto como para que consiga algunas fotos decentes._

_-¿Qué es ese sonido?-_

_Algo detrás del arbusto está en movimiento. Me arrastro hacia adelante, sosteniendo la cámara delante de mí como si en realidad proporcionara un escudo decente, si algo salta a mi vista._

_Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que costo la camara, probablemente sería mejor mejor guardarla para no perderla._

_Es una niña. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

_¿Está ella... llorando?_

_Puedo tomar un paso atrás mejor. Si alguna chica está utilizando este lugar como su lugar secreto para llorar, No quiero ser parte de eso_

_Sin embargo, el sonido del llanto suena más como ... gatos..._

_" Oh, hola!" Me hablo una muchacha de pelo color zanahoria y extraño color de ojos_


	3. misteriosa chica

Puedo tomar un paso atrás mejor. Si alguna chica está utilizando este lugar como su lugar secreto para llorar, No quiero ser parte de eso

Sin embargo, el sonido del llanto suena más como ... gatos...

" Oh, hola!" Me hablo una muchacha de pelo color zanahoria y extraño color de ojosque llevaba un uniforme escolar azul con zapatos y correa negra, la chica llevaba un gran moño rojo

La niña me mira con una sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que ella está acariciando un gatito pequeño en la cabeza.

Dos gatitos más están rodando uno con el otro en el suelo junto a ella. Ellos deben ser la fuente del llanto que oí

Brick: -Uh ... hola. Perdona que te moleste. Sólo voy a irme-

- Usted no es una molestia. Quedate-

El gato que estaba acariciando daba perezosos bostezos y las patas de el gato estaban en la mano de ella

-oh, aquí tienes-

Ella saca una galleta y lo mantiene por encima de la boca del gatito. Alcanza los chocolates de la galleta con la pata antes de sujetar la galleta firmemente entre sus dientes diminutos

Brick: Que cosa les estas dando de comer?

-Galletas, yo misma las cocine al horno esta mañana-

Brick: Pobres gatos deben estar muriendose de hambre para comer ese monton de masa

-Oye!, ni que fueras el chef mas conocido en el mundo, ademas a ellos les gusta mis galletas

Brick: Ni que valiera algo hacer eso

-Si lo vale- Me dijo esa extraña chica que parecia no comprenderme- Los lindos gatitos cuando los comen de una vez caen dormiditos-

Yo me quede mirandola como con cara de estas matandolos pero luego no me intereso y volvi a lo de siempre ignorar a la gente y seguir fotografiando esos lugares solos que tanto me gustaban, Pero esa chica me estaba siguiendo a todos lados.

Brick: Sabes niña lo que estas haciendo se llama acosamiento

-Pero, pero, tienes algo que es mio- Me dijo con "lagrimas" en los ojos (me habia dado cuenta de que se puso gotas pera los ojos) y entoces mire mi mano y ahi encontre una bolsa rosada con estampado de corazones... Ni me habia dado cuenta de que habia agarrado eso

Brick: Toma- Le dije cortante para que no me dijiera nada pero no funciono pues recibi de un momento a otro un abrazo de esa chica tan extraña

- Arigato gosaiimase- Me dijo de repente y yo me quede como asqueado despues esa chica se fue, aunque me hubiera gustado saber el nombre de esa extraña chica...

* * *

**Hola la verdad queria agradecer a todos los que me enviaron reviews y tambien disculparme por no hacerlos largos pero veran soy nueva las ideas llegan de repente, me toca revisar el compu a ratos porque me castigaron por adiccion al internet y avaces tener que conectarme a media noche para terminarlos y estar asi sin dormir es un poco cansador**


	4. noticia

**Noticia: Hola chicas y chicos veran ultimamente me estoy quedando sn ideas y eso que lo acabo de empezar T.T asi que si pueden darme ideas asi sea suicidio,hospitales,portales a otro mundo estaria muy agradecida por favor no me dejen asi porque lo que mas quiero escrear un fic interesante asi que me despido y espero sus respuestas ah y voy a mandar unas preguntas**

**¿ Podra brick volver a encontrar a esa linda chica?**

**¿Se descubrira porque es un pesimista?**

**¿Quien sera el maestro de brick?**

**¿Porque mi perro me mordio?**

**¿La gelatina temblara porque sabe lo que le espera?**

**Todo esto en el proximo cap**


	5. recuerdo

Hola soy Brick Him creo que ya me conocen pero me hare una corta presentacion: Soy completamente rojo menos el color de mi piel. Listo ahora si proseguire con la historia

* * *

Me encontraba acostado pensando en lo que habia pasado en la tarde no podia quitarme a esa tonta niña de mi cabeza habia algo de ella que se me hacia extrañamente familiar pero a la vez confuso, decidi no pensar mas y quedarme dormido.

(Dream's of brick)

Estaba en un tipo de cabaña parecia que se empezaba a deteriorar asi que me pare de donte estaba que parecia ser una habitacion pintada de rojo con unos stickers de autos, motos, dulces, camiones y la fotografia de mi gorra roja con negro enmarcada en un cuadro de bordes de oro con angeles en dos esquinas, entonces escuche un grito que parecia que provenia de abajo

-¡!-Llegue corriendo a donde habia escuchado el grito por alguna razon todo se veia muy grande,y me encontre con una señora parecida a mi tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos rojos,por alguna razon una palabra que nunca me habia escuchado decir salio de mi boca

-Oka-san te paso algo- Ni yo lo podia creer y eso que yo lo dije eso salio involuntariamente todo lo que hacia era involuntario, de pronto alguien toco la puerta y se me erizo la piel entonces senti un miedo tan horrible,yentro por esta un señor y luego escuche a la señora gritarme que corriera, yo no podia correr porque estaba paralizado pues veia gotas de algo rojo y viscoso en el piso, cuando siento que alguien se aproxima y me coge por detras...

(end dream's of brick)

-¡!- Me desperte con un grito parecia que fue solo un sueño pero me perecio como si hubiera pasado de verdad, de todas maneras no tenia de que preocuparme yo no tuve una madre yo era un huerfano y si estoy lejos de ese orfanato es por pura miserable suerte,segui descansando pues mañana tenia que terminar las fotos para el trabajo que nos habian mandado

* * *

Que tal Primero que todo doy gracias por sus reviews cuando los lei me puse a saltar en unpie, segundo quisiera decirles que el one shot que publique no es mio es de otra persona que no voy a decir y tercero les hare una pregunta ¿que es lo que menos soportan?

reviews pliss


	6. conociendote P1

Brick Pov

Estaba corriendo cogido de la mano con esa chica extraña, con una panadera,un tendero, un pastelero, y un niño persiguiendonos y todavia me sorprende que queden otros lugares para visitar... veran todo esto comenzo esta mañana

_/Flashback/_

Me encontraba dormido placidamente en mi cama la unica cosa despues de mi camara que tanto amaba, pero sono el despertador celoso del amor que le profesaba a mi cama, di un paso de esos perezosos y apenas toque el piso no se como pero llegue al techo colgando de la lampara que habia en mi cuarto, el piso estaba muy frio y recorde entonces que ya estabamos en comienzos de otoño eso significaba que el trabajo escolar debia ser entregado en pocas semanas, se aproximaban los examenes, y tenia que bañarme con el agua helada porque notena de esas duchas que te sacaban el agua caliente, que pesimo era esto y luego dcen que debo ver la vida color de rosa.

Baje lentamente (salte desde la lampara) a el piso, cogi mi ropa y me meti al baño, apenas salio el chorro de agua me tuve que contener de gritar para no quedar en ridiculo rapidamente sela del baño, me vesti, cepille mis dientes, y sali a buscar lugares escondidos de esta ciudad

Apenes iba saliendo de la casa cuando siento que algo o alguien choca conmigo, cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con la chica de las galletas que estaban en ese parque ayer

-Lo siento mucho no me fje por donde iba- se disculpo formalmente

Brick: mph! no importa oye como te llamas- Ella me miro a los ojos y se quedo rata viendolos ya me estaba sintiendo incomodo con esa mirada, de un momento a otro ella sonrio y me dijo

-¿Te conozco?- No podia creerlo simplemente, entonces yo quede como que "que rayos te pasa"

Brick: ¡Si!,yo soy el del parque el que te dijo que tus galletas eran horribles-entonces ella reacciono y dijo

-ah es cierto, Mi nombre es bombon- me dijo con una sonrisa- y tu eres el roba bolsas de dulces- estabamos tan concentrados en nuestra conversacon que aun no nos habiamos dado cuenta de que estabamos todavia en el piso y que la gente al pasar nos miraba como bichos raros

Brick: Oye sabes que, creo que deberiamos pararnos del piso- dije salvandome de el sermon que me daba esa niña sobra no quitar bolsos ajenos

Bombon: Tienes razon pero quiero que me acompañes como disculpa por "robarme"

Brick: Bien pero a donde te voy a acompañar-pregunte con una duda que no tenia desde hace años

Bombon: Te dare un tour por toda la ciudad- y sin dejar pensarmelo me cogio del brazo y corrimos hasta un bus cercano que pasaba de casualidad por ahi...

* * *

**Hola ya se que los hice espera demasiado pero como me castigaron sin computador yo me metia a la media noche para escribir, entonce el bendito aire acondiconado de mis papas se daño y ahora son las 12:07 am y tengo que hacer el silencio mas graande del mundo para no despertarlos**

**quiero agradecer a Dickory5, Lia-sennenko,blossxbrick y blossxbrick1130 me alegraron pra continuar y aqui viene la question (girando la ruleta) ¿ que es lo que mas temen? listo eso-es-to eso-es-to eso es todo amigos**


End file.
